This invention relates generally to the field of lighting fixtures, and more particularly to an improved track lighting construction.
Typical prior art constructions feature an elongated track which is mounted upon the ceiling of a room, usually parallel to and spaced from an adjacent wall so as to enable spot lighting of a picture or other article mounted upon the wall. Lamp holding units are slidably positioned on the track and are capable of pivotal movement about horizontal and vertical axes. There is usually no provision for vertical adjustment, as a result of which the amount of light a particular picture or article receives varies with the vertical positioning of the article on the wall. This is particularly true in the case of lamps powered by normal 110 volt house current.